Hyperdevotion Rider
by ultramannexus94
Summary: Alex awoke in a new world. How did he get there? Why is he There? Maybe that cute girl with twintails knows. This fanfic is for the game Hyperdevotion Noire and Kamen Rider. Also just so everyone know this is going to be an OC X Harem fanfic but the main focus is going to be OC X Noire. So yeah enjoy!


**OC Bio/Preview**

 **This is a nonprofit fanfic. I do not own any of the Kamen Rider used in this or any characters from Hyperdevotion Noire they all belong to there respective owner.**

 **Name: Alex Zee**

 **Age: 20**

 **Hight: 6'3 (190 CM)**

 **Description: Alex has medium length black straight hair with blue eyes. He also sometimes forgets to shave his beard the most he'll walk around with is medium stubble before he shaves it off. Alex wears black jeans, green shirt, black and some times an ocean blue hoodie, and black and green shoes. Sometimes he does wear a black and green fedora but only when he feels like it's necessary. He also likes to wear black fingerless gloves because he thinks it makes him look cool. Alex is in shape but he's not super star athlete kind of shape just enough to defend himself or anyone he is protecting in a fight.**

 **Personality: Alex can be quite shy around people he doesn't know, However around the few people he does know he can be rather light hearted and friendly but this side of Alex hasn't been shown much. But when Alex is working on a case he can be rather serious and to the point. He also has a kind of a hero complex. Ever since Alex was 17 he has been suffering moments of depression due to a mysterious murders of two people he knew from his orphanage and the mysterious death of his best friend Shido.**

 **Back story: Alex has never really knew who his parents where. From the age of one month to the age of 17 he lived in an orphanage. The nuns told him when they found him on there door step all he had was an Ipod looking brace and a green dog tag medallion with a black PC power up symbol on it. When Alex was around the age of 5 the other kid at the orphanage started calling him the "Black and Green Monster" he never really knew why and to this day he still doesn't know. Alex did get a clue about this name when he was 10 when two older boys about the age of 12 there names where Shin and Ryu started to bully Alex relentlessly for about two week until one stormy night when they told the head nun that the monster had come into there room and started to destroy everything that was theres as well as scare them half to death. Shin also told the head nun that the monster picked him up by the neck of his shirt and said with a demon like voice. "If you bully Alex any more the next time you and you're friend won't see tomorrow's sunrise" After the monster said that I huge flash of lightning and a giant crack of thunder happened and the monster vanished. They did however give a description of the outline of the monster. The head had long Anthia like a grasshopper, It's left shoulder had three small spikes on what might have been armor while it's left shoulder had one large spike. While on it's left arm it had a blade attached to it's arm, but there was one thing that stood out to them and that was on the monsters waist there was a belt and what looked like a holster on it's left side. The belt It's self was a kind of grayish silver color while on the fount of the belt there was a green heart almost like the heart you would seen on playing cards but it had a slit down the middle almost like a scanner. After that the flash of lightning happened and they could see it's whole body was black and green but only for about a second after that the monster vanished as mysterious as it had arrived leaving both boys in a true state of terror. After that Shin and Ryu never bullied Alex again until that day when they both died a horrible looking and painful deaths (But this is for a story sometime later).**

 **{Play Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc}**

 **(** **Togisumasareta tsume wo tate** **)**

 **Camera pull out from Noire, Neptune, Blanc, and Vert fists touching in a four way circle.**

( **Ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke.** **Shiren wa norikoerarenai. Hito ni osoikari wa shinai** )

 **TITLE APPEARS IN SCREEN**

 **HYPERDEVOTION RIDER**

 **(** 超女神信仰ライダー **)**

 **(** **Tsukuri warai... sono mama na no? Shiawase na no Uso wa nai?)**

 **W, Fourze, Blade, Chalice, Leange, and Dark Kiva's transparent silhouettes do there battle poses while Alex walks though the center of them.**

( **Tojikomete shimau koto ga kashikoku ikiru koto ja nai.** **)**

 **Camera moves past Alex, Noire, Neptune, Blanc, and Vert all while a mysterious figure is staring at them in the back ground.**

 **(** **Migi ni narae... sore de ii no?Sore ja tada no kikai ja nai?** **)**

 **Camera pans around W, Fourze, Blade, Chalice, Leange and Dark Kiva in a circle before all 6 run off in the direction there facing.**

 **(Tsumetai karada no naka no atsui tamashii wo yobisamase)**

 **Camera spins around Noire, Neptune, Blanc, and Vert standing in a circle** **facing out while Alex is standing in the center holding out Chalice's Change Ace.**

 **(Daremo mina mune no oku ni nemuru "yasei" wo yaoshiteru)**

 **Alex driving his motorcycle down a road with Lastation in the back ground and the camera pans into Lastation. While Noire/Black Heart, Lee-Fi, Lid, Resta, Estelle, and Ein Al stand in there battle poses.**

 **(Toki ni wa kusari hazushite chi wo nagase!)**

 **Returning back the same shot of Alex driving his motorcycle with Planeptune in the back ground, Then the camera pans into Planeptune. While Neptune/Purple Heart, Ryuka, Blossom Aisen, Tsunemi, Wyn, and Little Rain stand in there battle poses.**

 **(Togisumasareta tsume wo tate Ima kagayaku tame ni sono kiba wo muke)**

 **Returning back to the same shot of Alex driving his motorcycle with Lowee in the back ground, Then the camera pans into Lowee. While Blanc/White Heart, Poona, Moru, Generia G, and Vio stand in there battle poses.**

 **(Hadaka ni natte tokihanateba Kanashimi mo keseru)**

 **Returning back the same shot of Alex driving his motorcycle with Leanbox in the back ground, Then the camera pans into Leanbox. While Vert/Green Heart, Ai Masujima, Saori, and Sango stand in there battle poses.**

 **(Sukoshi hamidashitemo kamawanai Kimi wa kimi no tame ni gamushara ni nare)**

 **Alex walks towards the camera as the logos of the four landmasses and the four goddesses flash behind him. When the image of Noire appears she hold out her hand and Alex grabs her hand, Then the two of them embrace each other.**

 **(Shiren wa norikoerarenai Hito ni osoikakari wa shinai)**

 **Alex is standing on a hill looking at the sunset until he hears a noise behind him. He turns to see the goddesses, the riders, and the other characters waving at him. Alex then runs at them with the four main cities in the back ground.**

(opening narration)

 ** _Gamarket where new games are released at an unrelenting pace. It is a respite for all those who love games. This world was once governed by a single goddess, but has since been split into four nations with four goddesses._**

 **The lonely CPU, Black Heart**

 **She presides over Lastation, the**

" **Land of Black Regality".**

 **The royal CPU Purple Heart**

 **She presides over Planetune, the**

" **Land of purple Progress".**

 **The volatile CPU, White Heart**

 **She presides over Lowee, the**

" **Land of white purity".**

 **The mature CPU Green Heart**

 **She presides over Leanbox, the**

" **Land of green origins".**

 **Each CPU aims to gather more faith from citizens and converting those feelings into power. The four nations and the four CPUs are constantly in battle to increase there Shares- there global clout. In the final battle of the four CPUs fought at the end of this battle there was one victor Black Heart, After this fierce battle Lastation's CPU Noire, her generals and the other 3 CPUs lived in peace for about 48 hours, until a dark witch tricked Noire into making a wish for the thing she wanted most afterwards Gamarket fell into chaos with new type's of monsters appearing. Along with these monsters came a detective a special detective that would Henshin and bring peace back to Gamarket.**

 **{Preview}**

Looking at the spade ace in his right hand and the Blay Buckle in the other Alex realized what he had to do.

Alex: So my favorite Kamen Riders are real... hehe.

Alex placed the spade ace in the buckle and placing the buckle on his waist. When he did red cards emerged from the and was wrapped around Alex's waist until it reached the other side of buckle, turning into a red belt. It soon made a pulsing sound. Alex slowly raised hs right arm to his left side.

" **HENSHIN!"**

Alex flicked his right wrist before moving his right arm to grab the lever of his belt and raised his left arm in the same spot his right hand was at. When he pulled the lever the card slot flipped over revealing a red rectangle with a gold spade in the center when this happened the belt announced.

" **TURN UP!"**

Alex stood in a heroic pose as a blue rectangle of energy came out of the buckle with the symbol of the Change Ace Beetle.

Alex: I AM A KAMEN RIDER!

Alex yelled as he ran though it an came out the other side as a Kamen Rider.

He had a blue bodysuit with silver torso armor that had a spade in the center. His shoulder pads where flat with gold decorations on the arms and spades on the top. He had gold bands around the wrists and crisscrossed strips of metal on the boots. His helmet was blue with a silver face and a single horn rising up, looking like a metal rhino beetle, He also had red compound eyes. On the left side of his belt in a holster was a sword with a blade the reached down to his ankle.

Noire: Alex?... is that you?

Alex/Blade: Yes it's me and in this form I am Kamen Rider Blade.

Blade draws his sword and takes a fighting stance, At the same time Blade helps Noire up.

{End of Preview}

 **A/N: Hi everyone if you're wondering why I scraped my past fanfic. After thinking it out a little bit I though I was kind of going to big first time out with the 10 Kamen Riders 3 Ultramen thing, and I kind ditched that idea even though the concept does sound cool. So instead i'm having just 6 Kamen Riders in this there may be one or two rides making cameos in my new story. However my story is still going to take place in the universe of the game Hyperdevotion Noire, If you haven't played it yet I would deferentially recommend it to any Hyperdimension neptunia fan or fans of Noire. Also I'd like to say in my new story I'll try my best to make the fighting a little more clear then in my last attempt, another thing you might notice is that I'm going for a visual novel like was of characters talking which was going to be how my first attempt was going to written but I changed my mind. So from now on I'll be going with this sort of writing style I feel that this is easier for me. Also before I forget my fanfic will be having it's own sort of story arcs and I do have certain Undead that will be captured in each story, the Trails will also make there appearances in my story as well. Oh yeah on one final note I'd like to ask anyone who reads this in you're review I'd like to know who is you're favorite character from any of the Hyperdimension neptunia games? This is Ultramannes94 signing off peace.**


End file.
